MiSaruMi
by Gapri
Summary: Por mas raro que era ese tipo de cosas rosas en ella, no podria dejar de pensar que el hecho de que llegaron a conocerse era obra del destino, trenzando su cabello con el rojo, algo profundo y tonto como sus creencias tontas, debian dejar de ver peliculas romanticas. Yuri gente, Fem saru y Fem misaki segundo extra de mi fic paralell.


Holi gente, yo apareciendo de nuevo, con yuri

Este es el segundo extra de paralell, capitulo Misarumi, de igual modo que el anterior es desde el punto de vista de Sarumi

Sin nada mas que decir, los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo me divierto escribiendo sin fines de lucro

* * *

Hilo

* * *

Había pasado ya un año desde que estaban juntas de nuevo, aunque seguían peleando por cosas tontas de vez en cuando terminaban abrazándose y besándose al final del día

Haciendo uso de nuevos productos para que el cabello de ambas creciera, era algo que la mayor no entendía del todo, el porqué era tan importante el cabello.

Pero para Sarumi era algo con un significado más profundo, algo que estaba segura que era bochornoso, demasiado cursi y le aria vomitar arcoíris.

Su amor era realmente muy tonto e infantil, al menos así lo veía.

 **-realmente no puedes solo vivir de vegetales** -le recrimino como todas los días

- **no me discrimines por ser vegetariana misaru** \- esa era su única defensa

- **no tengo nada en contra pero al menos come bien, no puedes vivir solo de zanahorias y lechugas, hay mas vegetales ¿sabes?**

 **-tch**

Una conversación que se sabían de memoria pero seguiría existiendo en su rutina. Terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en el sillón a ver una película como hacían para relajarse o por mera costumbre

Igual que siempre misaru se quedaría dormida casi al final, ella se quedaría a ver el final para contársela a la mayor al día siguiente, aunque en realidad se la pasaría mirando a la pelirroja

 _-se que estaremos siempre unidos no importa que_

 _-yo también pienso así, mamo-kun, se que estamos unidos por el hilo rojo, ¡yo lo se!_

En verdad ¿Por qué veían películas románticas? A ella no le gustaba a misaru tampoco le gustaban del todo, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaban viendo alguna al menos una vez a la semana, eran tontas, clichés, con protagonistas aun mas tontas, tipos lentos y densos, situaciones molestas… pero de igual forma terminaban viéndolas ¿Quién las entiende?

Pero solo presto un poco de atención cuando escucho sobre ese hilo, como hacia siempre, cada que escuchaba algo referente tendía a poner atención, era lo que más le molestaba de sí misma.

 **-la idiotez más grande del mundo** -murmuro pero como siempre, miro el cabello rojo de su novia

El cabello de misaru era su hilo rojo, por mas cursi que sonara, pero así lo sentía, desde que estaban en secundaria se vio atraído a esa cabellera tan llamativa, incluso aunque le parecía molesta como todos los demás en el salón era ese color que le hizo sentir deseos de tocarlo.

Yata Misaru y Fushimi Sarumi están destinadas a conocerse, estaban destinadas a estar juntas, a vivir juntas para cuando fueran mucho más viejas morir juntas.

Empezó de nueva cuenta a trenzar el cabello rojo con el suyo propio.

Un hilo rojo que une desde el meñique a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa que tan largo o enredado pueda ponerse este nunca se rompería y negros hilos que representaban la extensión de la vida, desde nacer hasta morir aunque ella seria mas feliz si su cabello fuera dorado, una vida llena de felicidad, pero era negro, existencia corta aferrada al dolor.

Hilos rojos entrelazados a hilos negros no podía existir cosa más profunda y tonta como esa sin embargo esos hilos no estaban tan largos como antes, por lo que la trenza quedo algo corta, eso secretamente le molestaba, inflando su mejilla en un gesto infantil que sabía que nadie más seria testigo.

 **-ah te cortaste el cabello** -le dijo de repente mientras estaban comiendo- **¿Por qué?**

 **-…- dejo el pedazo de zanahoria un momento, intentando borrar el recuerdo de la noche anterior- por error mi padre…-** era una mentira, nunca fue un error-su chicle término en mi cabello

 **-así que a ti también te pasa eso-** aunque quiso sonar normal no podía estar del todo conforme con esa explicación, algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo mas allá de eso

 **-preferí solo cortarlo, no importa**

Como siempre estaba mintiendo, no sabía porque lo hacía, solo mentía, no era por defender al bastardo de Nikki, de eso era más que consciente y segura, nunca era para defenderlo… pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca decía la verdad?

 **-sabes, fue por tu cabello que me di cuenta que estabas en problemas** \- comento en pose pensativa

 **-¿ah?**

 **-si, me iba a ir porque pensé que eras un chico pero luego vi tu cabello y me di cuenta que eras una chica**

 **-¿me fuiste a salvar solo porque intuiste que por mi cabello algo largo era una mujer?**

 **-si lo dices de esa forma suena como algo malo** -se quejo

- **si fuera un chico no hubieras hecho nada** -le recrimino

 **-¡yo creo que si fueras un chico serias aun más genial! Aunque seguirías siendo tu mmm creo que no hubieras hecho nada como esa vez**

 **-gracias por la fe, misaru**

 **-oye yo solo creo que seguirías siendo tu, igual de genial e impresionante pensando en eso, de chico serias… algo así como ese cantante de la vez pasada**

 **-¿Qué cantante?**

 **-¡hayato!**

 **-tokiya**

 **-que importa son el mismo- volvió a seguir comiendo aunque el presentimiento seguía allí**

 **-entonces estamos ahora aquí porque viste mi cabello**

 **-si, es bonito**

 **-…-** un leve sonrojo quedo oculto entre el cabello negro, volvió a comer y se prometió que Nikki no volvería a cortar su cabello

Por su cabello misaru la había salvado y se habían conocido era otra señal, esa clase de cosas era a las que se aferraba cuando empezó en Scepter 4. Sin importar que ella mantuviera esa tonta promesa de tener el mismo corte de cabello, sin importar que ella cuidara el cabello que había hecho que se conocieran, algo tonto y ridículo pero era de las pocas cosas que podía tener.

 **-saru…**

 **-vete-** tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que evitar que Nikki le hiciera algo, no le importaba ya lo que Nikki fuera a hacerle pero no le pondría un dedo encima a misaru, no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría

 **-saru no puedes quedarte** -estaba en shock y bastante enojada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué saru nunca le dijo?

 **-tienes que irte**

 **-pero**

 **-¡misaru!-** la encaro por fin con esa expresión de dolor **\- vete, tienes que irte**

Se mordió el labio, seguía molesta, tan molesta, pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer, solo quería llevarse a su amiga de allí, lejos de su terrible padre, lejos de la indiferencia de su madre, de esa casa tan grande y sola. Pero por ahora solo pudo intentar sonreír para darle fuerzas, abrazándola para después irse.

Sarumi había vuelto a la escuela, con el cabello un poco más corto, pero de nueva cuenta se había cerrado ante todo, estando odiosa, pero lo entendió.

 **-vivamos juntas** -con una expresión seria y firme le dijo

 **-…100 puntos** -fue un murmullo quizás solo lo pensó, pero asintió, sonriéndole con un verdadero alivio

Un helipuerto, una bodega, un túnel que conecte con la tubería, cosas ridículas de charlas tontas de dos chicas que empezaron a vivir juntas

A veces por las noches, misaru le preguntaba por esas "cosas", estaba bien sacarlo, estaba bien, todo el peso de las mentiras, del encubrimiento innecesario, del dolor que se fue evaporando. Ella también pregunto por las "cosas" de la mayor, del abandono de su madre, de la nueva familia de la que sentía que sobraba. Estaban juntas.

Naturalmente termino aun mas enamorada, perdidamente enamorada que era doloroso están en la misma habitación durmiendo a pocos metros, tan cerca y tan lejos… pero no hacía nada por cambiarlo, el tener a misaru como "mejor amiga" era algo más de lo que pensó obtener alguna vez.

Luego apareció Homra arruinando su felicidad ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la vida? ¿Por qué siempre quiere joderle? ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz con su amor? Ni siquiera pedía ser correspondida, solo estar a su lado y ser vista, solo eso, no pedía nada más que eso. Pero el tiempo en Homra solo le hizo sentir que debía confesarse pronto, quizás misaru sentía lo mismo que ella, si se lo decía, si se atrevía, si tenía una oportunidad entonces quizás tan solo quizás dejarían Homra para ser felices.

Aunque las cosas fueron tan diferentes

 **-misaru**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿te gusta Mikoto-san?** \- le pregunto en medio de la noche, ella en su cama y la mayor en la suya

 **-¡¿g-gustarme?! Yo bueno, este, ashjf no, claro que no me gusta, bueno no sé, tal vez, ¿si? Ay no, no me gusta… pero… quizás si no lo sé…**

 **-misaru-** le llamo en forma de reprimenda

 **-sí, creo que si… es que es tan genial, tan, tan ah** -soltó un suspiro y después abrazo su almohada- **no lo puedo creer si me gusta**

 **-…eres demasiado obvia misaru**

 **-¿tu crees?**

 **-si, se nota que babeas por el**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

Esa noche su corazón se rompió mas, pero ella sabia que algún día sucedería, misaru se enamoraría de alguien mas, de un chico, porque solo eran mejores amigas, casi hermanas, estarían juntas de esa manera.

Pero era demasiado doloroso, ver como babeaba por ese maldito, Mikoto ni le prestaba tanta atención a misaru, mientras ella solo estaba allí sentada en un rincón, sufriendo en silencio, deseando tener esa atención. Si ella fuera un chico tendría una oportunidad ¿verdad? Si fuera un chico misaru lo vería a el, porque seria "genial" como lo dijo alguna vez, su fuera mas bonita, si fuera mejor persona, si tuviera una mejor actitud, si fuera un chico… si fuera Mikoto.

Si tan solo ella fuera Mikoto…

Quemo el tatuaje de Homra, dolía horrores, con esa expresión a punto de llorar, pero no lo soportaba mas, no podía, era demasiado, mas de lo que ella podría soportar, dolía mas que la quemadura.

Se unió a Scepter 4 donde no podía acostumbrarse, no sabia como volver a ser la de antes ¿Cómo volver a vivir sin misaru?

Aferrándose a una vieja promesa de que tendrían el mismo peinado, a sus tontos pensamientos de que el cabello rojo de la otra era su hilo rojo, de que su cabello era su hilo del destino, de que sus nombres se complementaban, de que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, de que debían conocerse, que vivirían juntas hasta morir juntas… abrazando la pequeña muñeca que era idéntica a Misaru

Era una estúpida

Mikoto murió, estaba tan feliz por eso, tanto que esta estaba de humor para una fiesta, celebraría, el causante de sus males había muerto pero eso no cambio nada a su favor, solo lo empeoro, misaru la odiaba más ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Hasta que por fin las cosas se habían arreglado, estaban juntas de nuevo, peleaban en ocasiones, a veces se herían de nuevo con viejos rencores pero su amor podía más que esto, su amor no se rompería… ellas estarían juntas toda la vida

Como el hilo negro que significaba el largo de sus vidas, de como serian, entrelazado al hilo rojo de su amor, ambos hilos serian largos, serian fuertes, sin importar lo enredados que podrían volverse, sin importar que su hilo de vida fuera cortado, sin importar nada ella seguiría amando a Yata misaru

Logro llegar a la cama, acostando a la peli roja, cerrando su casa, dejando todo en orden, apago la luz, abrazándola.

Nunca diría la importancia tan ridícula con la que tomaba el cabello rojo, ni el suyo propio, se lo guardaría pasa si misma porque aunque se lo explicara a Misaru no entendería nada, rogaba que no lo entendiera para no sufrir de un bochorno titánico, casi podía escucharla burlándose de lo romántica que estaba siendo, ella no era así por lo que debía mantener su imagen de Fushimi Sarumi, tercera al mando de Scepter 4, fría, sombría, calculadora algo psicópata, ¿esposo? De Yata Misaru la dueña de sus quincenas, manoseadora de los melones de esta y amor de su vida.

No iba a permitir que nadie conociera ese lado suyo, tan nena y cliché, el significado de esas cosas serian palabras que nunca pudieron ser dichas

* * *

En este mundo Sarumi es vegetariana es algo curioso porque de igual forma creo que fuera el Misaki que fuera nunca estaría conforme con que coma de una sola cosa, siempre se tienen que llevar la contraria en esto supongo, ¿es lindo?

Hayato y tokiya son un mismo personaje al que Mamoru Miyano (voz de saru) tambien presta su voz, aparte de que esa parte de mamo-chan es también una referencia

El hilo rojo lo explique ya mucho, el hilo negro es otra cosa, en algunos mitos griegos las moiras tejen el destino de todos, si el hilo es dorado es una vida llena de felicidad por eso sarumi lamenta no tener ese color de cabello, pues el hilo negro es para vidas cortas llenas de dolor

¡Muchas mucha referencias el dia de hoy!

Nos vemos en la próxima [historia]

 **review**


End file.
